Wonderful
by glasswrks
Summary: Willow and Tara watch a movie.


**"Wonderful."**

**By A.M. Glass**

**Copyright: April 29th, 2000**

**E-Mail: glasswrks@yahoo.com**

**Rating: 'PG'**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with _"Buffy The Vampire Slayer". No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first._**

**Author's Note: I've lifted one line from a movie, so, I'm not really sure if I have to give credit for it. If I do, I will.**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Are you sure it's okay?" Tara asked as they walked up to Willow's bedroom.

"Yeah, it's fine, my parents aren't home, besides we don't have a VCR at the dorm," Willow replied, feeling somewhat nervous showing Tara her bedroom. The dorm room was _shared space._

This was **her space.**

Not just anyone was allowed up here.

"Wow... nice room," Tara finally said, as Willow went to the television she had gotten prior to going to college.

"May I have the tape?" Willow asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. You know, we don't have to watch it," Tara said as she reluctantly handed the tape over.

"Tara, do you or don't you like this movie?"

"Yes... but that..."

"No _buts here, unless we're sitting on them," she said, taking the tape and popping it into the VCR. Grabbing the remote, she sat on her bed and patted the empty space next to her. Tara smiled shyly and sat down._

"Thanks Willow," Tara replied, glancing her way before looking back at the television set.

"I haven't seen the movie before, maybe I'll like it," Willow answered. She looked down when she felt Tara's hand on hers, then looked up and saw a slight apprehension on Tara's face. "What's wrong?"

"Umm... nothing, really. It's... it's just..."

"Just what?" Willow prompted.

Tara got up and brought the tape cassette box over to Willow and pointed to one of the pictures on it. "That's Amy Irving," she said.

"Yeah, I've seen her before, she was in that movie, _The Competition with Richard Dryfuss wasn't she?" Tara nodded her head._

"Yes. She was also in the _Carrie movies," Tara added._

"I remember that one, at least the first one. That had John Travolta in it."

"Well... um, there's... there's a certain part... in the mo... movie," Tara began nervously.

"Tara, tell me. It's okay," Willow urged.

"Igetallsillywhenshesay'that'sreallywonderful'inthemoviekindalikewhenI'maroundyou," Tara managed to say in one breath.

"Do you want to run that by me again?" she asked as she tried to decipher what Tara had said.

"This is embarrassing," Tara replied, bowing her head.

"Tara," Willow began, as she placed her fingers underneath Tara's chin, waiting until they were eye to eye before finishing. "Tara, this is me, remember?"

"Oh... okay. I... I get kind of... silly, when I hear Amy Irving say a line in the movie."

"Silly? **'Haha' silly, or ****'ohmygodwhatareyoudoing?' silly?"**

"Umm... neither. I'm not explaining this very well," taking a deep breath, Tara gathered her thoughts and finally said. "When she says, _'that's really wonderful', I get a warm feeling inside and I start smiling. Kinda like when I'm with you," she said softly. "It's almost as if I'm in this bubble of happiness, and I become very giddy."_

Willow found herself smiling at Tara's explanation. "Well, let's get to it... the movie I mean," she hastily added when she saw Tara's shocked expression.

Tara squeezed Willow's hand, it was coming up, and she could already feel the smile form on her face.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"You notice everything, the china... the cookies. That's... really wonderful," Amy Irving's character _Hadass said to Barbra Streisand's __Anshel._

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Willow looked over quickly and her heart fluttered. _'Oh my,' she thought as the smile lit up Tara's face. Taking her hand, she reached out and turned Tara's face in her direction, delighting at the confusion she saw there. Leaning over, she placed a feather light kiss on Tara's lips. And whispered, "That's really wonderful." Tara was beaming._

The End.


End file.
